Mistkit's destiny
by koolkittykat123
Summary: Mistkit's destiny is different from other cats...there are two paths she can take. Which is the right one? first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Clan Ranks

Leader: Dovestar

Deputy: Ambershinew

Medicine cat: Jayfeather

Warriors: Fernwhisker Molefur Treepelt

Wavesplash

Ravenflight _apprentice: Nightpaw_

Littlestorm_ apprentice: Windpaw_

Dawnbreeze

Cherrycloud

Greeneyes

Shadowwhisper

Flowerheart

Apprentices: Nightpaw

Windpaw

Queens: Seedstep _kits: Lilykit, Hailkit, Mistkit_

Sleetears _expecting_

Elders: Sorreltail Millie Icecloud

Ivypool

Lionblaze

Actual story

Mistkit's eyes opened for the first time. She felt warmth beside her, and a blur of green and bright light waved in her sight. Her ears flicked as she heard exclamations of joy and surprise. What did they mean?

"She's opened her eyes!"

Mistkit mewled in protest at the sounds and blinked. Her vision began to sharpen and she could make out leaves, and a furry face came into view. Her eyes were crystal blue and her pale grey fur provided relief from the harsh bright light. She immediately recognised this cat as her mother; natural instincts told her so. And of course, the warm pelts next to her would be her littermates. She relaxed in her new sight.

Her mother leant down, and then fell to the ground. Why had she done that? Was she sleeping? Mistkit meowed in surprise and licked her cheek. No response. It was then Mistkit noticed the trail of blood running down her mother's neck.

*3 Moons Later*

"Mistkit! Over here!"

Mistkit's eyes travelled along the camp wall until she found the source of the voice; her brother and sister were playing by the medicine den, a ball of moss in Lilykit's jaws. Mistkit scrambled across the freezing ground; it would be their last chance to play without getting bogged down in the oncoming snowstorm. She'd heard all the warriors talking about it, and even she, a three moon old kit, could see the angry grey cloud hovering over the lake.

"Isn't it cold?" Mistkit commented to her littermates as she reached them. "Snow will be coming soon!"

"So?" exclaimed Lilykit loudly. "A real warrior fights in any weather!"

"But we're just playing Mossball, stupid!" Hailkit retorted.

Lilykit and Hailkit were soon caught up in a storm of their own; they tumbled round the camp, play fighting happily. Mistkit watched from across the camp. A strange sadness had remained with her since her mother died. She had been the first kit to open her eyes, and therefore the only one to see her murdered by the badger. Of course, all the cats in the clan were against it and it was soon driven away, but Mistkit could not seem to get over her mother.

Mistkit had heard all the stories; Firestar, the greatest leader of all time, how Lionblaze, Dovestar (then Dovewing), Jayfeather and Firestar defeated the dark forest when they came down from the sky and entered the clans territory. She had heard about the great journey and Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, and how Squirrelflight died after Bramblestar died, simply because she didn't want to live. She knew about everything, but all she was ever really interested in was her mother. Her name was Seedstep, and Seedstep's mother was Sorreltail. She would have had another aunt but Lilypaw died of greencough one leaf-bare. Mistkit wanted all that information. To her, it was more important than any old prophecy.

Lilykit and Hailkit seemed to have forgotten her already though. They accepted Cherrycloud as their mother. To be fair, they had never set eyes on Seedstep, but still. They were always frolicking around camp. They had clear paths set out for them; the ways of a warrior. They were both ambitious, but not like the Tigerstar the elders told her about. They just wanted to be leader. Mistkit could hear them now. "I'll be Lilystar!"

"No, I'm going to be Hailstar!"

In her head, Mistkit always added despairingly, "_and what will I be?_" Because she knew that she could never be a leader. _Or a warrior…_

_Take that back!_ Mistkit told herself. She was going to be a warrior, what else could she be?

_A medicine cat…_

_For the last time, NO!_ Sometimes Mistkit felt like she had two cats inside her, one ready to do anything, and one….well, not. She was the one who was shy and serious, mature for her young age of 3 moons. Yes, she admitted to herself, she did want to be a medicine cat. But how can you be a good medicine cat when you are too scared to ask?

_In our defence, Jayfeather is a grumpy old fleabag…_

Back with the confident one.

"HELLO! Mistkit!"

Mistkit jumped and looked up.

"Huh?"

"You silly, come and play mossball!" Lilykit stood in front of her and Hailkit was loitering behind her with the moss.

"Oh, yeah, sure Lilykit." And she left her thoughts behind to go and play with her siblings.

Mistkit picked up the moss in her jaws; she wasn't really thinking about it though. Her mind was far away, as always. She was thinking about where the moss had come from. A tree? The ground? The old twoleg nest? And who had collected it? Jayfeather?

And then her mind wandered onto a common subject….Jayfeather. He was quite old now, he would be an elder if he hadn't become the medicine cat….

_And he has no apprentice…._

"The point of the game is you pass it back!" shouted Hailkit.

Mistkit sighed and put her mind on her game with her littermates.

**Please review my story- if you want to have your chracter as one of Sleetear's kits, then say so in the review :D thank youuuuu :) i'll be updating soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dovestar stood on the Highledge in the centre of camp. Mistkit, Hailkit and Lilykit were below, proudly standing in front of their clanmates.

"Hailkit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hailpaw, and your mentor shall be Fernwhisker. I trust that she will pass on her skills in hunting and her loyalty to you."

"Lilykit, until you receive your warrior name, you will go by as Lilypaw, and you will be mentored by Treepelt. Treepelt, you must pass on your fierce fighting skills to Lilypaw, and mentor her well."

Mistkit was nervous. Her eyes flickered between her apprenticed kin, and Jayfeather. She wanted to be the medicine apprentice so badly, what would happen? She shut her eyes.

"Mistkit is the new medicine apprentice!"

Mistkit smiled and looked up to see no reaction from anybody. No cheering, no chanting. Jayfeather was talking to Lionblaze. She was confused, until she heard her name.

"Mistkit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mistpaw."

Warrior name? But she had just been made the medicine apprentice…. As her confusion cleared, she realised that she had only slipped into a daydream. It wasn't really happening. She wasn't medicine apprentice.

"Your mentor shall be Molefur, and I know he will pass on his trustworthiness and hope to you."

At that moment, all the hope she had left disappeared. She had been hoping against hope that Jayfeather would step forward…. But no. She was a warrior apprentice. That's it. End of. All the fighting….the hurting….the _killing…_

She shook her head. Being a warrior was about protecting her clan, providing for the elders and caring for the kits. Medicine cats just get to put a few herbs on some wounds. Warriors get to defend and care for the clan, have kits, have mates… She was pulled out of her thoughts by a call from Molefur.

"Me, Treepelt and Fernwhisker thought we'd take you and your littermates on a tour of the territory. Is that ok?" Molefur asked.

Mistpaw nodded vigorously. Molefur was quite an old cat, and flecks of grey were in his muzzle. She would probably be his last apprentice, and she didn't want to be a bad one.

"Ok!" Mistpaw replied with plenty of enthusiasm. She concentrated on seeing her territory for the first time…. It would be great…yep. Woo hoo.

Mistpaw, Hailpaw, and Lilypaw padded behind their mentors. They were on the last leg of their journey, heading back along the Windclan border. Hailpaw and Lilypaw were eagerly chatting about their new lives as apprentices, while Mistpaw padded along in silence, lost in her thoughts, as usual. She didn't realise she was a little behind until a scent she recognised entered her nose. She stopped and looked around for the source, and saw a clump of yellow headed plants. She remembered the scent now; Tansy! Jayfeather has given it to Cherrycloud in leafbare, when Mistpaw was 2 moons, to stop her getting greencough. She picked some up and set off to camp; she had heard Jayfeather saying that he had used it all up.

She ran to catch up with her mentor as they entered camp, but veered off to the medicine den to give Jayfeather the tansy.

Nervously, she padded into the den. She had never been in it before. The scent of the herbs struck her instantly; it was a shock at first, but she loved it. She sniffed harder for Jayfeather, and found that he wasn't in the den. She sighed and wondered what to do. She couldn't just leave it at the entrance….. she had no idea where Jayfeather was…. Her eyes moved to the herb storage. Could she do that? _Would_ she do that?

She slowly padded into the storage, and looked at all the herbs. Part of her mind was busy trying to match the scents to the herb, but the rest was trying to find the tansy pile. Finally, she spotted the yellow flowers, and put her tansy on top of them. She was leaving when she turned for one last look at the herbs. She tried to recall each and every one's name and use, and whether it was eaten, or made into a poultice, or otherwise.

_Catmint…..eaten by a cat for greencough…_

_Feverfew….eaten for a fever or chills…_

She had no idea how she knew those few herbs, but she had a pretty good memory. She guessed that she must have been watching Jayfeather, or overheard him talking about the herbs.

Mistpaw felt a strange sense of disappointment at not knowing all the herbs. It was like her body was telling her, you should know this!

_But I shouldn't! _ She shook herself and marched out of the storage. The feeling was still there though. That was the moment when Mistpaw decided. She decided that she would teach herself herbs no matter what any other cat said. She took one last look at the medicine den, before sneaking out to join Molefur and her siblings.


End file.
